howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet Death
|Source = Franchise }} The Sweet Death is a Mystery Class dragon introduced in ''Dragons: Rise of Berk'' that later became available in ''School of Dragons''. Official Description Physical Appearance Sweet Death Egg.png Titan Wing Sweet Death.png|Titan Wing Egg These eggs are normally found yellow or orange in color. They appear to have sharp, straight edges. They appear to have an amber-colored liquid dripping down it, presumably the adult's acid. Hatchling to Adult The Sweet Death has a rather short and stubby body. It has a broad snout, wings, and a thick tail. The Sweet Death has a light sand brown color with stripe-like patterns that resembled a tiger's. The stripes give the dragon a somewhat bumpy and segmented appearance. In Dragons: Rise of Berk, the Sweet Death has a longer tail than in School of Dragons. Titan Wing Titan Wing Sweet Deaths are a pinkish-red in color, with a peach-colored belly. They still look rather stubby, with a thick tail. White spikes protrude from their entire body and their eyes are bigger. Also, their wings are light peach in color. A Sweet Death in titan form has a tail covered with smaller spikes. Abilities Tree-like Tongue Its tree-like tongue may be a camouflage. Unsuspecting victims may go closer to it to its tongue and it gives the Sweet Death an opportunity to strike. It appears to have pink saplings, according to Hiccup. As part of a mission, Hiccup mentions that the Sweet Death's tongue looks like a tree. Toothless seems aware of the danger and does not allow Hiccup to inspect the "tree" further. This shows that dragons may be able to tell that it is a Sweet Death and this camouflage is targeted at other animals. Acid Similar to the Changewing, the Sweet Death shoots highly corrosive acid at its opponents. It is great for achieving offensive and defensive goals, which makes it a dangerous dragon. Tunneling According to School of Dragons (Stable Quests) Sweet Deaths have the ability to tunnel. Appearances Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Sweet Death, its Titan Wing form, and three individuals, the Seedling Sweet Death, the Exotic Sweet Death and the Masked Sweet Death became available in Rise of Berk. School of Dragons The Sweet Death also became available in School of Dragons, and the game also has a mask inspired by its design. Trivia *The Sweet Death is the fourth dragon to have "death" in its name, and the second not to be in the Boulder Class. *The Sweet Death resembles an earthworm, as it has stripes all over it's body, as well as very small eyes. *The Sweet Death has blank white eyes in Rise of Berk and red eyes with pupils in School of Dragons. *The baby Sweet Death in Rise of Berk has very big eyes in comparation with the adult. *The Sweet Death is the second dragon species that uses scent to lure its prey, with the first being the Snaptrapper. *The Sweet Death might be what Fishlegs was referring to when he described a dragon that "buries itself for like a week". He could also be referring to the Sand Wraith. Site Navigation Category:Mystery class Category:Non-fire breathing dragons Category:Medium dragons Category:Video Game Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk dragon species Category:School of Dragons Category:School of Dragons dragon species Category:Dragons that spit Acid Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise